Heaven
by spankmybuddha
Summary: Wow, I haven't been on here in forever. Anyway, this is about Souji and his friends on a quest to rescue Nanako from Heaven with a few twists and changes. Someone do a graphic novel of this part of the game, please. Um, I hope you enjoy it.


Heaven

Smooth lips touched Yukiko's cheek, warming it, and a kind voice whispered in her ear.

"Time to get up," he said. Souji-kun. In an instant, the events of the past month leading up to the night before rushed through her mind and only one remained, never to leave her: Nanako.

Still inside the TV world. The rain wasn't supposed to hit hard in Inaba again for three weeks and yet Yukiko felt as though they could lose her a few days from now. Teddie's assurance that only Shadows dwelt in that place couldn't quell her fear. How much of the world had he seen or explored, after all? There was always the chance he could be wrong, that something was coming for Nanako right now-

Yukiko opened her eyes and sat up, stifling a gasp as Souji stepped back to avoid getting struck by her head.

"It's-" she began.

"Nanako," Souji said. "I know."

Yukiko glanced at him. He already had his glasses on. Her heart began to slow down a little.

"We're going," he continued. "Yosuke and Chie are already there."

"Thank you," she said, although it was to no one in particular.

Souji started to get up.

"Souji, I-"

Souji paused.  
"Hm?"

"Last night- I'm sorry, I-"

He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezed, and she broke off.

"It's not important now. We need to get to Junes."

She nodded, but scanned his face for a lie. He was disappointed about last night. So was she.

Souji let go and offered his hand, which she took, and pulled her out of bed. As they left the house, Souji's hand clasping hers, Yukiko blushed as a thought crossed her mind; a thought that she wanted to voice to him. One that made her want to laugh and to wish she was cycling to Junes alone today: "I didn't want us to leave the bed this morning with our clothes on. I wanted us to enjoy a moment picking them up off the floor. But I couldn't....Nanako...."

Then they were out the door and her unspoken words were wiped away by the cold. Even wearing her wool coat, the wind sliced through her. The whole way on the cycle, with her arms around Souji and her body pressed against him, she felt him shiver just as much as she did.

"All right, you're here," Chie said, mustering up warm enthusiasm and a smile.

Yukiko shook her head. Chie _was _a prince. She amazed her sometimes.

Teddie sat on the bench with an arm around Rise and Naoto. Yosuke stood a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"I should tell you something before we go in," he said abruptly. "Rise went on ahead earlier to scout out the place. She didn't detect any Shadows."

"I don't get it," Rise said, rubbing her hands together and stamping her feet. "But I don't like it. This has never happened before." Yukiko saw the slight change in her expression as she realized what Souji showing up with her probably meant. Brief puzzlement turned into a glare and Yukiko felt her insides somersault. With the respect and adoration Rise commanded, who knew what she might do to get revenge? Souji stood still, gazing up at the sky and determined not to look anywhere else. For a minute at least, Yukiko knew she hated him as much as Rise hated both of them. Rise would forgive Souji, of course, but she could hold this against her forever.

"Dammit," Yukiko muttered. She dropped her eyes, unable to glare back at Rise. "It's just because you're a celebrity," she thought. "One day you'll admit you had your chance with him, you bitch."

"Did you see Kanji on your way here, Yukiko?" Rise said, lacing her name with more than enough ice to compliment the snow.

Yukiko gritted her teeth. "Sorry. I heard he missed so many classes, King Moron was going to keep him after school making up the work until Christmas break."

"After school on a Sunday?" Rise growled.

"Yeah. Kanji's a special case."

Chie knew what was happening now too and she was staring at her shoes. Naoto was fixing her with the usual keen, knowing look. Teddie looked a little confused and Yosuke was oblivious.

"Then he'll come when he can," he said. "Let's go, Souji."

Souji pretended to come out of a stupor and nodded.

"I've got a feeling and I'd like all of you to trust it," Rise said to them once they were inside. Talking to the party, she merely sounded irritable, but Yukiko flinched despite hoping she wouldn't.

"Just because I don't detect the Shadows anywhere nearby right now, I feel like they could show up all of a sudden. Maybe before I could give you all a warning. Be very careful."

Souji began to jog down the walkway and Yukiko started after him, hearing Yosuke and Teddie's steps echo on the marble floor. Souji had sent Naoto and Chie a little further on ahead. It was not her habit to wear a watch and so almost an hour passed by Yukiko's estimation before Rise spoke again.

"Guys, stop. I sense something. I can't tell what it is yet, but-" She cut herself off with a gasp.

"What is it, Rise?" Yosuke demanded.

"Quiet. Listen."

Yukiko kept perfectly still and a faint sound reached her ears. A voice.

"Big bro....Mommy....Someone...."

"Nanako," Yukiko moaned.

"Someone help. Please...." It faded and was gone.

"I can't tell where she is," Rise said. "Keep heading up for now. Hurry."

Souji took a deep breath and started to run. Then they were all running.

"Not too fast, Sempai," Rise said, hiding none of her anguish. "You can't be winded before a battle." Denying none of her love for Souji, Yukiko's heart broke for Rise. With a grimace, Souji slowed down a little but still went well above a jog.

First a left, then a right. Another right. Stairs. Another left. At last, they came up to a pair of doors where Naoto and Chie stood waiting. Although there were no walls around the doors, the walkway beyond was veiled in thick fog.

"There's a shadow on the other side," Rise said. "I've never sensed one so strong. Don't you dare rush in there, Souji."

"Could either of you make out anything?" Souji asked Chie and Naoto.

"Nothing," Naoto said. "If this fight is like the ones before, the fog won't clear until we go through."

"You're coming in with me," Souji said to her. "With me and...." He trailed off and turned his head to face Yukiko, Yosuke and Teddie. With his eyes on her, Yukiko wanted to tremble. It occured to her that they chose him as a leader because of such eyes. He only revealed them before the party entered a world or before a battle with a powerful Shadow. They pierced her soul, they weighed her use. They held no love for her. She passed their judgment or she didn't. Nothing more.

"Yukiko," he said. She realized she'd been holding back a breath and let it out. "And....Teddie."

"I won't let you down, Sensei," Teddie said.

"Cool with me, partner," Yosuke said. "I don't feel like tackling one of these guys today."

"You better let me have the next one, Souji," Chie snapped, crossing her arms. "Nanako's kidnapper....I'm not leaving here until I make a pancake outta his face!"

Souji ignored her and turned back to the door.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rise asked.

Souji drew his sword and kicked the door open.


End file.
